The Knife's Edge
by tinabug
Summary: The Sakamaki brothers have found someone that peeks all their interests. Getting her was one thing, but keeping her is an entirely different matter. One thing is for sure, she does not take orders well at all unless she wants to. Her powers are also a mystery to the brothers. Perhaps they have finally found their match.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was bored. She looked down at her desk as she dropped another rolled up paper wad. There were probably about a dozen of them already scattered around her desk. She let out an annoyed sigh when she glanced up and saw the teacher was still writing on the board. 'Only a week here, and I'm already bored,' she thought.

Movement in front of her caused her to glance at the one in front of her to catch green eyes glancing at her. 'What was his name again? Ah, Laito, that's what it was,' she thought as she stared back at him. Her eyebrow rose up, silently asking him what he wanted. He snorted before turning around and facing forward.

Not for the first time, her thoughts went to him. She could tell he was different, just like his brothers and others at the school but she couldn't figure out what it was. He wasn't like anything she had run across before. She winced and looked down as she realized she had cut her finger while wadding up paper. Even with that, she didn't miss the tensing of Laito in front of her, nor of his other brothers in the room.

'Well, at least I know his senses are as good as demon ones are,' she thought. She quickly stuck the cut finger in her mouth since her saliva would heal it. Her powers couldn't be called upon in public but she could channel it into her saliva and no one would know. 'Or someone will notice,' she thought when she pulled her finger out and the brother's all seem to flick a glance in her direction.

'Shit,' she thought as Laito glanced at her again, or more specifically at her finger. His eyes zeroed in on her now healed finger and she swore she could fill his aura shift. 'Bloodlust,' she thought as she curled her finger into her hand and wiped the blood off with her sleeve and glanced back up at Laito. 'Maybe more than bloodlust,' she thought as she caught the gleam in his eye. Being around Miroku had at least taught her one good thing.

When she realized they all kept glancing at her, she decided to ask to be excused. This was probably a bad idea though, as the only way to the door was to walk by every single one of the brothers. Once she made it a little ways from the classroom, she broke out in a run. She didn't know why but she ended up running up the stairs to the roof.

She had only made it a few steps from the door before she felt the back of her uniform snagged. Before she could even retaliate, she found herself pulled back into a hard chest. One hand was holding both of hers behind her back and another hand was snaking its way up her stomach, then between her breasts and finally it stopped as it wrapped around her throat.

"What do you want?" she snapped as she turned her head enough to see that it was Laito holding her. Her mouth opened in shock but no sound came out as the hand around her throat seemed to tighten in retribution for her attitude.

Kagome let out a whine when she felt her head forced to the side and she felt Laito's nose trailing along her neck until it settled into the crook between shoulder and neck. She felt him take a deep breath and couldn't stop the goosebumps from breaking out across her flesh or the shivers that the action caused.

"I think you know, Cho," Laito said, his breath ghosting over Kagome's neck. He was enjoying her reactions to him. Ever since she had appeared a week ago as a transfer student, her blood had instantly called out to him and his brothers. They had planned on just ignoring her for the time being and if her blood still drew them, then they would have made a plan to take her, but after smelling her blood tonight and her healing herself none of them wanted to wait anymore.

Kagome ground her teeth in annoyance and started to say something but all that came out was a squeak as Laito's tongue traveled up her neck and stopped just behind her ear. A blush spread over her cheeks and down her neck before she could stop it. She was doing everything she could to push her blooming arousal out of her mind because she knew he would be able to smell it but that all went out the window when his fangs nipped the back of her neck.

"Don't," she managed to moan out as she tried to pull away from him. A tremble shook her whole body when he licked where he had nipped.

"Oh," Laito said teasingly, "I don't think you want me to stop." Despite her trying to hide it, he could feel her budding arousal and he planned on using it against her. Since he was the first up here, his brothers would leave capturing her up to him. And if he had a say in it, he was going to enjoy her and get a sample of her sweet smelling blood. With his hand still around her throat, he could feel her swallowing nervously. He could also feel her pulse quickening.

Kagome was at a loss on what to do. She didn't even know what he or his brothers were and yet with his hand around her throat, she couldn't think straight. She knew she was kinky and all but never had a stranger managed to turn her on before. His dark aura was also at the edge of her senses, as if he was surrounding her with his energy and it was sending delicious tingles all over her body. She pushed back with her own energy and was shocked when his surged, pushing hers back easily. A small moan escaped her lips and her eyes widened as she glanced at Laito to see if he knew what he was doing.

Laito couldn't help but to tease the woman in his grasp. He could tell she had some kind on power and wanted to know what type and decided to test her. He pushed his aura out to where it was surrounding her and a fang peeked over his lip when he grinned in excitement when she actually responded. She was shivering in pleasure with goosebumps all over. He then pushed against her with his aura and was even more delighted when she shoved back with her energy and moaned. When she glanced back at him, he felt himself harden. She was responding so beautifully to him.

Kagome felt the grip tighten around her neck and her head leaned back, exposing more of her neck and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips.

"That's it. Moan for me, my little Cho," Laito breathed out across her neck. He then slid to his knees on the ground, bringing her with him. She had hesitated as if she was going to resist, but when he tightened his hand around her throat and her hands in his grasp, she had given in pretty quickly.

Kagome wanted to resist. She really did, but it was too late for that. As long as he wasn't hurting her in a way she didn't like, she knew she was already hooked. No one had ever flipped her switch and put her in this mindset this quick and she wanted to see what else this male was capable of. So when he tried to bring her to the ground she only resisted for a moment before deciding. 'What the hell, why not? I can always fight back later if things don't go the way I want them,' she thought as her knees hit the ground.

Another lick up her neck had her breathing quicken in anticipation. The other side of her neck soon received the same type of treatment. She tilted her head back as far as she could to give him access to her entire throat. This action both terrified her and excited her at the same time.

Laito let out a pleased growl when Kagome exposed her throat to him. He could feel her excitement, almost taste in on his tongue and the little bit of terror that laced her scent made it even better. He flashed his fangs at her and was shocked when she pushed herself up against him more. 'Interesting,' he thought as most women screamed or tried to run when shown fangs and yet it only seemed to excite her.

Laito took her up on her offering her neck and leaned down and licked another trail all the way up to her chin. Without any warning to Kagome, he pushed her forward sharply and released her hands at the same time. Before her head could hit the ground, his jacket was there. He was pleased when she didn't fight him and instead her fists clenched in his jacket. Her gaze was still on him as best as she could see from the new angle. One cheek was laying on his jacket, on the ground but the other was facing him, leaving one eye to gaze up at him.

Kagome felt her face flush as she gazed up at Laito. Part of her was screaming at herself for letting him get this far and the other part was screaming for her to beg him to continue. The fangs only turned her on even more as she had only ever had demon lovers and enjoyed their fangs very much. She had never had one be so forceful with her before though. Most of them feared her power or Sesshoumaru's, so they usually steered clear or it took her approaching them but Laito was showing no fear or hesitation, though he probably didn't even know what she was or who she was. She guessed it was only fair though, since she knew nothing about him either. Rational thinking seemed to disappear after that last thought as she felt a hand on the back of her leg.

Laito admired Kagome's leg as he sensually drug his hand up the back of her leg and then began to slowly work his hand sensually up the back of her thigh. The muscles in her leg jumped and twitched under his hand as Kagome started squirming even though she was trying to hold still. He then used his other hand and repeated the same to the other leg until both of his hands were on her thighs. He could tell she was trying to be quiet as he could hear her giving small moans and she was biting her lip as her legs shook under his touch.

He pulled back suddenly to look at his handy work and he heard her disappointed groan. "Don't worry, my little Cho. I'm not done with you yet," he said teasingly as he put his hands underneath her top and traced her back lightly, using his nails to leave behind small welts.

"Laito," Kagome whimpered out. His touches were driving her insane.

"Ah yes, my little Cho. I like it when you call out my name," Laito whispered as he leaned over to lick her neck again. His hands were wrapping around to her stomach where he began tracing designs. He used his body to cage her in, so she couldn't move away from him even though it didn't look like she would try.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from screaming out. She wanted to just beg him to quit teasing her but at the same time she was enjoying what he was doing. A hiss followed by a moan slipped out of her lips before she could control it when she suddenly found his hands on her breasts without warning. He started out kneading them softly but started gradually getting rougher until she allowed a loud moan to escape her lips, while pleading with him not to stop.

When he slipped a hand underneath her bra, Kagome lifted up giving him room. He pulled on both nipples at the same time, making Kagome cry out again and unconsciously made her spread her thighs even further apart.

Kagome raised herself up on her arms, trying to bring order to her mind. She wanted, needed to question him, but his fingers were far too skilled. Finally, after a few more pulls of his fingers she opened her mouth to question him, "What are…" was all she managed to get out before one of his hands was in her underwear. His actions seemed almost designed to keep her from speaking. And little did she know how true that thought was.

Laito let his head fall back as he laughed at Kagome's expressions, his hand never stopping its movement against her. Once he knew she was wet enough he slipped in three fingers almost harshly, at the exact time he grabbed her hair and pulled her up on her knees with her back to his front. This seemed almost too much for Kagome as she cried out, not seemingly caring who heard her, begging for more.

"Oh, my little Cho, if you want me to quit teasing, then you're going to have to beg better than that," Laito said as he worked his fingers in and out of Kagome in a teasing pace. He would speed up and once she was close, he slowed down, drawing out her pleasure.

"Laito! Please stop teasing me, please. Make me cum, Laito. I beg you," Kagome managed to squeeze out her pleas between moans.

Laito was pleased with her begging and decided to add another finger while using his thumb to rub her clit. This made Kagome squirm in his hold. He knew how close she was to a release so he kept pushing her closer and closer to it. He reached up and wrapped his free hand around her throat. Right as she was about to hit her release he squeezed hard and sunk his fangs into her shoulder.

Kagome cried out Laito's name in both pleasure and pain. She couldn't even decide which overrode the other, only that it seemed like an endless cycle as the pain pushed her into another orgasm. "Laito!" she cried out as he lifted his lips and sunk his teeth into her other shoulder. She was shaking all over and she knew that soon her legs would give out.

Laito knew that her legs would give out soon, so he reluctantly pulled his one hand out from her underwear and wrapped it around her chest, securing her to him. He didn't want to pull away from her just yet. Her blood was amazing. After a few minutes she finally began to struggle as she must have realized how weak she was becoming from blood loss. He didn't let go of her neck until pretty much all movement and resistance stopped. He then swiftly stood up with her held princess style in his arms. He was surprised that she was conscious, though too weak to fight back.

Kagome looked up at Laito, trying to figure out what he wanted now. She was also beginning to suspect what he was. Only a few creatures truly drank blood like that. Demons would taste it but didn't indulge in it like he did. She could feel unconsciousness creeping up on her, so decided to get one question out. "What do you plan on doing with me, Laito?" she managed to ask in a whisper. Her head leaned on his shoulder as she fought to stay awake long enough to hear the answer.

"I'm taking you home, Cho," he knew to keep his answer short since she was on the verge of passing out.

Kagome gave a soft, "Okay," before passing out in his arms. She couldn't sense a killing aura around him; though she knew once she woke up she would be mad about how much blood he took. Vaguely, she wondered if his brothers would be there as well and whether or not they would try taking a bite as well but decided that could wait until after she rested.

Laito knew school had let out already so he walked over to the edge of the school. His brothers had already left as well so he teleported himself as far away from the school as possible and then began running home. He only hoped that one of them had grabbed the girl's stuff. He also couldn't wait to have more time alone with her. She had been so responsive to him and there was so much more he wished to teach her. He also wondered more about her powers, which is one of the reasons he drank so much of her blood. He wanted her weaker and hopefully more docile so he and his brothers could gain information from her.

'This will be so much fun,' he thought as he thought about all the ways they could get the information out of her.

Perhaps what he and his brothers should have been thinking of was ways to get her to agree to stay with them instead of ways of forcing her to stay. But that's what hindsight is for. After all, Kagome Higurashi never did anything she didn't want to. And they should have given her power more credit.

* * *

AN: So this is the first time writing a story like this and my first Diabolic Lovers crossover. Please read and review. I don't mind critiques but please don't turn them into flames. I'm not sure whether to continue this or not, it depends on how well it's received or whether or not I should just do a chapter with each brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome felt like she had been run over by Sesshoumaru in his demon form when she finally returned to consciousness. Her hand automatically went up to her shoulder before she even opened her eyes. "What happened?" she moaned out in discomfort as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

She looked around and noticed that she was in a bedroom that was definitely not hers. She closed her eyes to try and push back the headache she felt was coming on but that was wasted because as soon as she opened her eyes, her room was full of the brothers. Laito was even sitting on the edge of the bed, while Ayato was setting on the other side of the bed near the headboard.

'How in the hell did they get in here so quickly and without me detecting them?' she thought as she stared at them in shock and slight fear. After all, they were exceptionally fast and had escaped detection.

'Might as well, just start questioning. I really don't feel like wasting any time here,' she thought, slightly annoyed. "Where am I and how long was I out?" she asked out loud for any of them to answer her.

"I brought you home, Cho. I told you I would. You were only out for about an hour," Laito said while leaning towards her as if he was going to touch her leg. It was also impressive that she had recovered so quickly.

When she noticed his movements, she yanked her leg away from him and glared at him, almost seeming to surprise him. The look of surprise was quickly changed though as she saw a different glint appeared in his eye. 'That little shit is amused,' she thought. A quick glance showed some of the others were amused as well.

"Well, I'm up and fine now. So take me home," she said while trying to move over to the edge of the bed so she could stand up.

"Yours Truly has not given you permission to leave yet," Ayato stated before grabbing her arm and pulling her back to lay sprawled across his lap.

Kagome looked up at Ayato in shock. Their reaction time was so fast that she couldn't even keep up. Once that reaction wore off, she glared up at him, "Who said I needed your permission to leave?" She then tried to sit up again before finding a hand wrapped around her throat. She was then hauled up to sit on Ayato's lap and to where she was facing him. Her hands came up to catch herself and ended up resting on his chest.

Ayato glared at the woman in his lap and his grip around her neck tightened, yet she didn't back down. She didn't even flinch as he leaned towards her, trailing his nose along her shoulder.

"Stop," Kagome said as she glared ahead at the backboard of the bed. Her hands tightened into Ayato's shirt. She really hadn't wanted to expose her powers so much, but he wasn't taking a bite after what he just said. He was not the boss of her and she needed to make that clear.

Ayato chuckled into her shoulder. He was slightly amused that she thought she could argue with him but he was also pissed. No one, especially a human, could talk back to him. He pulled back and glared at her, baring his fangs at her, "And what do you think you could do against Yours Truly?" He then moved as if he was going back to her shoulder to take a bite.

Kagome reacted on instinct. Power flared in her hands, just like the time with that centipede woman. The force of the blast was enough to throw her backwards through the air. She felt a hand graze her, as if grabbing for her but it just missed her.

She felt herself hit the floor and she rolled until she hit the wall. On instinct alone, a barrier came up just in time as Subaru struck. She winced as he kept attacking her barrier. He was strong and it was taking a lot of her energy to withstand the hits. She also knew that if he kept on then he would break her barrier.

Kagome looked around through her barrier to see where everyone was and to see if she could see how bad Ayato had been injured. Sadly, the only damage she could make out on Ayato were burns that seemed to be rapidly healing as he made his way to where she was protected by her barrier.

"That is enough," Reiji stated quietly but threateningly. "This talk cannot resume unless everyone calms down."

Kagome was amazed when all the brothers listened to him and backed off and moved further off into the room, further away from her. Only Reiji came towards her and she met his eyes through the barrier.

"That was a distasteful show of manners, Kagome. You will drop whatever this barrier is and resume your place on the bed so that we may continue this discussion," Reiji stated it firmly as if he fully expected to be listened to.

"Will they keep their fangs off of me during this discussion?" she asked.

"They will as long as you behave, Kagome," Reiji said before extending a hand towards her. He clearly expected her to drop her barrier and to do as he said.

Kagome stared into Reiji's eyes for only a moment before deciding to trust him, or at the very least listening to him. After all, holding up that barrier did take a lot out of her and Subaru had come close to cracking it. Once the barrier dropped, she hesitantly took Reiji's offered hand.

She wasn't all that surprised when he picked her up and took her to the bed and sit her on it. The look he gave her clearly said for her to not move from that spot or there would be lots of pain. Her lip drew back in a silent snarl but she leaned back against the headboard and made herself comfortable. She wanted to know why she was taken and what they wanted from her. Maybe if she was cooperative then she could leave sooner.

"What else can there be to discuss? I feel fine right now and I want to go home," she said stating her opinion on the situation clearly. She wanted them to talk so she could go home and sleep.

Ayato reached over and wrapped his finger around a piece of Kagome's hair, twirling it around his finger and tugging it to get Kagome's attention. "We need to discuss your stay with us of course. I do hope you find this room to your liking," he stated it so casually as if the decision had already been made.

"After all, it's where you're going to be staying at from now on," Kanato stated as he appeared leaning against the bed where he leaned down to stare at Kagome.

"I already have a home and it is not here," Kagome said and managed to keep her voice from wavering.

"You will be staying here and that decision is final. If you continue to argue over a matter that has already been settled then you will be punished," Reiji stated as he moved closer to the bed so he could peer down at their newest bride.

"Come now, my little Cho, you will enjoy living with us and we can even play together some more. I'll admit your blood is the best I have ever had," Laito said while grinning and even made a show of licking his fangs, his face flushed red with all the thoughts on what he wanted to do to Kagome once he got her in his room.

Kagome felt a blush spread all the way down her neck. She was also trying to push down her arousal at the memories he brought up. He was definitely a good dominant in the bedroom but it was going to take more than that for her to stay. They weren't even asking and suddenly she found her arousal turning to anger as she glared at all of them.

Kagome's eyes snapped right up to glare directly at Reiji. She knew it would be considered a challenge but she had a point to make and she was going to make it. She just knew that if she could make her point to him, then the others would have to listen.

"You can't honestly expect my compliance. You don't just kidnap someone and then expect them to just listen to you. You have no authority over me and I refuse to be held against my will, so I suggest you let me leave now!" Kagome stated. By the end of her speech, she was standing on her knees on the edge of the bed so she could look Reiji in the eye.

"How dare you speak to us this way," Ayato growled out as he moved up to where Kagome was and wrapped his hand around her throat, forcing her to turn slightly to face him.

"How dare you!" Kagome bit out, and in a surprising move wrapped her own hand around Ayato's throat.

The others wanted to intervene but Reiji quickly ended that idea by motioning all the others back.

"Kagome," Reiji almost purred out darkly, causing the female to shiver and shift her eyes to him as he got closer.

"You don't seem to understand the rules, so I will explain them to you just once. You are now ours. Any attempt to escape will be met with punishment. You will listen and obey all of my orders or you will face punishment. You will not attack any of us or you will face punishment. You will not leave this house without permission or you will face punishment. You are now ours and that will not change. Do you understand?" Reiji asked as he finished his speech.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was trying to take total control over her. 'These bastards think they can do whatever they want. I'll show them that I'm not just a toy that will be played with,' she thought as Reiji continued his speech. By the end of it, she was so pissed that she was glowing as her powers were just below her skin, waiting to erupt and consume those around her.

Uncaring about Ayato's threat, she wrenched her hands from his neck and turned and lunged at Reiji, forcing Ayato to let her go by adding her power to her neck and burning his hands.

She never made it to Reiji though as someone least expected intervened.

"So troublesome you are. You're keeping me from sleeping," Shu said as he held Kagome up by her neck with her feet dangling in the air.


End file.
